1. Field
An aspect of embodiments according to the present invention relates to an interlock pin and a battery pack having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a vehicle, current is generated, and the generated current is stored in a battery. In addition, other electronic devices such as a lamp and a radio may be operated using the stored current. However, a high-voltage electric vehicle, a fuel cell vehicle, or a hybrid vehicle using two or more power sources may use relatively higher voltage components than the driving voltage of other, existing vehicles, including a high-voltage battery, an electric motor, and the like.
While different metals have different characteristics depending on quality or kind of material, a spark and/or an arc may be continuously or regularly generated at a voltage of about 9V or more. The arc may be generated when a mechanical contact is released or disconnected. When a connector is separated or disconnected in a state in which power is applied, for example, to an electric vehicle, an arc may be generated. The arc may damage a component and/or a system in the electric vehicle or may cause fire in the electric vehicle.
An interlock pin may be used in order to solve such a problem. The interlock pin may be connected to or inserted into a protection circuit module or battery management system (BMS) before current is applied (e.g., before high current flows from a high-voltage battery to an electric component). Also, before an external connector is disconnected from the high-voltage battery while the current is applied (e.g., after the high current of the high-voltage battery has been applied therethrough), the interlock pin may be separated from the BMS. When the interlock pin is separated from the BMS, the flow of the current is cut off (e.g., stopped), so that it is possible to prevent the generation of an arc when the external connector is disconnected from the high-voltage battery.
Meanwhile, vibrations may be transferred to the interlock pin when used in an electric vehicle, etc., due to an environment in which the vehicle is driven. The vibrations may cause a problem with the structural stability of the interlock pin. Thus, vibration resistance of the interlock pin is a consideration of the safety structure of a battery disconnected unit (BDU) using the interlock pin.